


Changing the first time

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Aire libre, HARD, Lemmon, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Montaña Fenix, Sexo, The Untamed (TV) References, WangXian, beso, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Después de caer en los sueños del otro, algunos sorprendiendo a Wei Wuxian; a través del extraño incienso, decidieron guardarlo nuevamente en el cuarto en donde terminaban las antigüedades de la distinguida Secta Lan. Para su sorpresa, el efecto del incienso no desapareció tan pronto como lo abandonaron. Algunas noches, ellos terminaban nuevamente en los sueños de uno de los dos; pero eso no era algo que les desagradara, y se limitaban a disfrutar de sus sueños.Y como esperaban, el efecto poco a poco fue desapareciendo, a veces sólo funcionando una vez cada ciertos días. Y en uno de esos días tan especiales, nuevamente Wei Wuxian quedó atrapado en los efectos del incienso; pero para su sorpresa, su vista se encontraba totalmente bloqueada, y al momento en que pensó deshacerse de lo que le impidiera ver, escuchó pasos cerca de él. Sonrió al reconocer el escenario donde se encontraba.Sería una coincidencia si dijera que desde que supo que Lan Wangji fue quien robó su primer beso, siempre pensó que hubiera sido genial poder reconocerlo en el momento.Y ahora, esa oportunidad había llegado a sus brazos...
Relationships: Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, lan zhan/ wei ying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Favorite the Untamed/Mo Dao Zu Shi





	Changing the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia y las demás también en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde algunas han recibido modificaciones en los primeros capítulos.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian mantenía una sonrisa que parecía eterna en su joven rostro, como consecuencia del momento en que sintió los brazos de su esposo rodeándolo, y él, sin poder cansarse de sentir al otro junto a su cuerpo; se acurrucó en su pecho, satisfecho con sentir el reconfortante calor corporal del otro, al igual que, poder aspirar el olor a sándalo que poseía el otro de manera natural, y que le encantaba.

Los dos se encontraban totalmente satisfechos de sentir a la persona que más amaban a su lado, sólo disfrutando de su presencia. Ninguno podría cansarse de esto alguna vez; les parecía imposible el sólo hecho de pensarlo. Los dos felices y cansados por el largo día, sólo se dejaron fundir en el calor del otro, y pronto, cayeron dormidos.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian se removió un poco. Su cabeza dolía levemente y la actual confusión que lo reinaba no lo ayudaba. Confusión que venía al no sentir a su esposo cerca de él.

Cuando el leve dolor desapareció segundos después, en un intentó de ver dónde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que todo era negro a su alrededor, esto sólo hizo que su actual confusión sólo incrementara. Llevó con rapidez sus manos hacía el lugar donde se encontraban sus ojos, sintiendo una textura suave. 

"¿Acaso es...?". Pensó.

Con la misma velocidad en la que llegó su pensamiento, también se dio cuenta de que su cabello se encontraba en su mayoría suelto.

"Justo como cuando era el...Patriarca Yiling".

Algo hizo click en su cabeza. 

"Él se encontraba en la Montaña Fenix".

"Y este momento es..."

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose con lentitud hacía su ubicación llegó a sus oídos, sólo afirmando su idea. Sonrió mientras seguía escuchando los pasos.

"Éste debe ser el sueño de Lan Zhan". No pudo evitar sonreír. 

"Me pregunto si Lan Zhan también estará consciente".

Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en su sitio, relajando la tensión que había sentido en un principio al cambiar repentinamente de escenario. 

Aún escuchando los pasos indecisos de su pareja, no pudo evitar pensar en los grandes movimientos que podría hacer en esta ocasión.

En aquel momento, él realmente había confundido a Lan Wangji con una tímida pero valiente señorita; y ahora, se creía un total estúpido al mantener esa idea por varios años. ¿Realmente una joven señorita sería capaz de acorralar con una gran e inexplicable fuerza al Patriarca Yiling, y robarle el aliento en un beso, hasta el punto de hacer que sus piernas le fallen?

Sólo un estúpido creería eso. Y él fue ese estúpido por varios años.

Pero ahora, él sabía exactamente quién era el que se acercaba a él con un objetivo que nunca hubiera pensaba en su vida pasada; y no era cualquier persona, era el respetable Segundo Jade de Lan; la última persona en la que hubiera pensado que robaría su primer beso en su vida pasada. ¡Que afortunado era!

Antes de que tan siquiera pudiera recitar las mismas líneas que en su vida pasada, sus labios fueron capturados con desesperación por unos labios ajenos; y que en la actualidad eran su obsesión. Sus manos fueron atrapadas sobre su cabeza con rapidez, justo como en su vida pasada; impidiendo cualquier movimiento de defensa; aunque el actual Wei Wuxian estaba totalmente dispuesto a cualquier acción que quisiera hacer su joven esposo.

Wei Wuxian sonrió al sentir el temblor en las manos de su atacante, a pesar de lo determinado que era su agarre; también le causaba gracia la inexperiencia que sentía en sus movimientos, causándole cierta ternura la falta de experiencia de su pareja. Este mismo beso fue el que le robó el aliento años atrás, pero ahora; con la experiencia que portaba, no lograba mucho. Pero eso no impedía que pudiera disfrutar de su primer beso en este sueño. 

Ayudando a su joven amante, correspondió al beso con esmero y experiencia. Pudo escuchar el leve jadeo de sorpresa del otro, sacándole una sonrisa entre el beso. 

A pesar de no ver nada, podía escuchar el sonido húmedo de sus labios chocando entre sí, compartiendo fluidos con algo de desesperación; ritmo que mantenía Lan Wangji, como si estuviera soltando todo su pesar en el beso, éste pensamiento le dolió a Wei Wuxian, siendo conocedor del tiempo que Lan Wangji había tenido guardado sus sentimientos por él. 

El deseo de poder acariciar el rostro de Lan Wangji y decirle cuánto lo amaba reinó su corazón; pero en su actual posición no podía hacer nada, pero él era paciente, habría tiempo para ello después.

Se dedicó a saborear los labios de su joven pareja, también aspirando ese olor a sándalo que tanto lo caracterizaba y que amaba. Recordaba cómo en su vida pasada nunca lo percibió, volviéndose a lamentar por tan obvia pista que sólo había dejado pasar en aquel entonces.

Wei Wuxian esperaba un momento en específico. Él no sólo podría dejar huir a Lan Wangji con su primer beso como antes; él tenía pensado algo más, y él lo lograría.

Puso especial atención en el momento en que Lan Wangji lamió su labio inferior y cómo pareció indeciso por unos segundos antes de irse, pero eso no sucedió. En el momento en que Wei Wuxian sintió sus manos siendo liberadas, no perdió el tiempo y atrapó con fuerza el cuello de Lan Wangji, rodeándolo; impidiendo que se alejara de él. Pudo notar cómo los músculos de Lan Zhan se tensaron ante la inesperada acción.

Lan Wangji luchó contra su agarre, pero la persistencia de Wei Wuxian era infinita. Pero pronto, todo tipo de resistencia de parte de Lan Wangji desapareció ante las palabras de Wei Ying.

-¡Lan Zhan!

Su cuerpo quedó estático. Wei Wuxian notó cómo Lan Wangji empezaba a temblar levemente. Él sabía que seguro se encontraba aterrado al ser descubierto, totalmente incapaz de escapar.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Lan Wangji aún aterrado e intentando pensar en cómo se excusaría, mientras que Wei Wuxian jadeaba levemente, porque a pesar de que su experiencia era superior, Lan Zhan siempre fue bueno aprendiendo, tomando rápidamente el control total del beso.

Unos cortos minutos después bastaron para que Wei Wuxian hiciera el primer movimiento. Lan Wangji fue espectador de cómo Wei Ying se deshacía con lentitud de la cinta que cubría sus ojos.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier acción llena de furia por su acto tan desvergonzado, cualquier regaño o golpe que Wei Wuxian quisiera darle, y que él lo tomaría, tomaría cualquier acción que el otro quisiera darle. Pero no esperaba ser recibido con una dulce sonrisa, sin ningún rastro de rencor en ella.

Quedó totalmente confundido. Y para Wei Wuxian, el joven rostro de su pareja fue tan fácil de leer, que no pudo evitar que le causara cierta gracia su expresión. 

Lan Wangji pareció haber salido de sus propios pensamientos en el momento que vio la sonrisa de Wei Wuxian ensancharse.

-Wei Ying...yo...-Intentó excusarse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Wei Ying rió bajo al ver la adorable apariencia tímida de Lan Wangji, una que en la actualidad pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver, o por lo menos de manera tan obvia.

Lan Wangji volteó a verlo confundido, aún sin creer que Wei Wuxian estuviera sonriendo cuando le había robado un beso de manera tan descarada. Wei Wuxian, sintiendo la mirada confundida del otro en sí, por fin decidió hablar.

-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...-Dijo jugando un poco, mientras dirigía su mano hacía la mejilla de Lan Wangji, acariciándola con total libertad.-Nunca imaginé que podrías llegar a ser tan descarado.

Wei Ying intentaba no carcajearse ante el rostro tímido y llenó de culpa de Lan Wangji.

-¿Por qué...?-Preguntó, aún jugando un poco con el otro.-¿Por qué lo hiciste...?-Su tono se hacía cada vez más bajo, con el único fin de que Lan Wangji fuera el único en escucharlo, a pesar de que sabía que nadie más vendría.

-Yo...-Los oídos de Lan Wangji se encontraban totalmente rojizos, y no parecía que el color desaparecería pronto, de hecho, parecía permanente por su tonalidad tan fuerte.

Mientras disfrutaba de la tierna vista, Wei Wuxian seguía acariciando el rostro tan perfecto de Lan Wangji, satisfecho con sentir la suave piel que sólo él había tenido la oportunidad de tocar con total lujuria.

-Dime, Lan Zhan.-Casi susurró, mientras atraía aún más el rostro del otro.-¿Por qué...?

Lan Wangji se encontraba incapaz de responder ante la mirada tan penetrante del otro, que parecía poder ver detrás de todos sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez...-Volvió a hablar Wei Wuxian ante el silencio de Lan Wangji.-¿Me deseas...?

Lan Wangji rápidamente se tensó aún más, y Wei Wuxian observó cómo volvía a caer una cantidad exhaustiva de culpa sobre su rostro. Su corazón no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la vista, pero su lado travieso le rogaba que se aprovechara del estado tan débil del otro.

-Yo también deseo a Lan Zhan.-Dijo repentinamente, aún manteniendo su tono bajo, e incluso se podía notar un poco de lujuria entre sus palabras.

Lan Wangji lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

-No me importa en lo absoluto haber perdido mi primer beso contigo.-Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, también rozando sus labios con los de él, desapareciendo la distancia mínima que existía aún entre los dos.-Yo...

Quería que Lan Zhan entendiera, que entendiera que lo que decía no era una broma. Temía que pudiera llegar a pensar que estaba bromeando, no quería que pensara que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, como antes había sucedido. Quería dejar todo claro.

-Realmente...-Ahora Wei Wuxian se sentía levemente tímido, a pesar de que anteriormente se había declarado, y que sabía perfectamente los sentimiento del otro.-Realmente te deseo, estoy totalmente...enamorado de ti.

Lan Wangji soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, manteniendo su vista totalmente en la persona frente a él. Una parte de él aún sin creer lo que escuchaba, mientras que otro se encontraba sinceramente feliz.

-Wei Ying...-Lo llamó, pero aún sin poder decir algo más. Aunque esta vez, se había atrevido a posar, con algo de nerviosismo; su mano sobre la mejilla del otro, con una increíble delicadeza.

Wei Ying dejó caer su rostro sobre la mano de Lan Zhan, satisfecho con el contacto cálido en su mejilla.

-Lan Zhan.-Su llamado era serio, portando un poco de timidez.-¿Tú también...me amas?

Lan Wangji no respondió, pero no fue necesario; porque poco después de las palabras de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan se abalanzó hacía él, cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

Wei Wuxian jadeó cuando sus labios fueron tomados con rapidez por Lan Wangji. Y con la misma velocidad, él correspondió, empezando un beso; que increíblemente mantenía un ritmo lento y paciente.

Wei Ying rodeó el cuello de Lan Wangji, acercándolo aún más, como si la distancia aún no fuera lo suficientemente corta para él. Se sentía derretir ante el beso, sobretodo cuando sintió cómo los brazos de Lan Zhan lo rodearon por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos aún más.

-Lan Zhan.-Jadeaba su nombre en los cortos momentos en que sus labios no se encontraban disfrutándose.

En uno de esos momentos, Lan Wangji le habló mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo.

Wei Wuxian sintió sus mejillas arder, sobretodo por la sonrisa que había acompañado a las palabras.

Lan Wangji no era alguien que dijera que amaba a alguien directamente, incluso Wei Wuxian podría contar con sus dedos las veces que Lan Wangji le dirigió esas palabras tan especiales; pero a él no le importaba, sabía que Lan Zhan lo amaba, lo había demostrado de múltiples maneras diferentes; así que nunca le fue necesario tener que escucharlas. Aún así, no significaba que no le gustaría que esas palabras se le dirigieran más seguido. Y ahora, que esas palabras fueron dichas, se sentía tímido al respecto.

Sin poder resistir la felicidad que crecía a una velocidad alarmante en él, Wei Wuxian volvió a atacar a Lan Wangji a sus delgados y suaves labios; esta vez empezando un nuevo beso con un ritmo más acelerado y llenó de necesidad. Necesitaba más.

Pocos minutos después, como si ya no fuera suficiente; Wei Wuxian empujó a Lan Wangji hacía el césped, alejándolos del árbol que antes era su soporte. Al final, Wei Ying se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Lan Wangji.

Wei Ying sonrió, viendo a Lan Wangji desde su posición. Sin esperar mucho, se deshizo de la faja que unía las túnicas de Lan Wangji, abriéndolas en el momento. Su pecho quedó al descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, junto con la piel blanca con una increíble textura suave.

-Como se esperaba de Hanguang Jun, un cuerpo tan espectacular y fuerte.-Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, observando con diversión al otro; quien se mostró tímido ante el halago.

Wei Ying bajó su rostro hasta el pecho de Lan Wangji. Pudo observar cómo la marca de los Wen no se encontraba, mostrando un pecho sin ningún tipo de imperfección; asumió que entonces las horribles marcas en su espalda tampoco estaban; su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente perfecto, aunque para él siempre lo fue, sin importar si estaban o no.

Empezó a besar con delicadeza la piel, empezando a subir poco a poco. Sintió cómo Lan Wangji parecía algo tenso por sus acciones.

-Relájate...-Dijo Wei Wuxian, llegando al cuello de Lan Wangji, empezando besar con insistencia, algunas veces dejando marcas.

Como si no pudiera resistir más a estar sin hacer ningún movimiento, Lan Wangji se enderezó, también alejando en el proceso a Wei Wuxian. Y teniendo aún al otro sentado en su regazo, tomó sus labios con facilidad en un beso húmedo, para pocos minutos cambiar hacia su cuello. 

Wei Ying jadeó al sentir los labios del otro en su cuello, repartiendo besos por su piel, algunas veces sintiendo leves mordidas que lo hacían sacar bajos gemidos. En ese mismo momento, los dos aprovecharon para deshacerse de la vestimenta de su pareja. Wei Ying deslizó las túnicas de Lan Zhan, y al dejar su espalda descubierta, no desaprovechó para sentir su espalda totalmente libre de cualquier daño, totalmente lisa y perfecta. Lan Wangji también se deshizo de la faja en las túnicas de Wei Wuxian, para también dejar al descubierto su espalda; deslizó sus manos por toda ésta, satisfecho con por fin tocar de manera tan lujuriosa y a la vez llena de cariño.

Pasaron unos minutos así, sintiendo la piel contraria mientras Lan Wangji marcaba la piel de Wei Wuxian. También durante estos minutos, Wei Ying no pudo abstenerse de decir frases desvergonzadas en su oído, que se centraban en cuánto lo necesitaba en este momento; al igual que se daba la libertad de morder y lamer su oído, feliz con los ligeros temblores que mostraba su amado.

Lan Wangji, también con una gran necesidad; recostó con cuidado a Wei Wuxian en el césped; y con algo de desesperación, empezó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, mostrando la erección de Wei Wuxian, como consecuencia de sus besos y caricias anteriores. 

-Dime, Lan Zhan; ¿Sabes qué hacer?-Preguntó sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa lujuriosa y descarada. En realidad le interesaba saber si Lan Wangji ya había leído algún libro pornográfico para este momento.

Lan Wangji no dijo nada, y sólo besó su cuello, empezando a bajar hasta una de las tetillas en su pecho, empezando a lamer con lujuria. Wei Wuxian se arqueó ante la impresión, al igual que por la sensación. Muchas más lamidas y algunos mordiscos se hicieron presentes en un corto tiempo, antes de Lan Wangji volviera a bajar, terminando en la parte más íntima de Wei Ying.

Wei Ying lo vio con sorpresa. "Él realmente....".

No llegó a terminar su idea antes de que sintiera un calor rodear su intimidad por completo. Esta vez soltó un gran gemido ante la sensación imprevista y poderosa. 

-¡Lan Zhan!-Gimió su nombre una vez éste empezó un ritmo dolorosamente potente. 

Lan Wangji se mantuvo así unos largos minutos, o por lo menos hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian empezaba a temblar, al igual que sus gemidos se hacían más constantes. Y sorprendiendo a Wei Ying, Lan Zhan se detuvo. 

Wei Ying volteó a verlo con sorpresa y algo de molestia, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Lan Zhan viéndolo fijamente, y para él, había un rastro de burla en su rostro.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el césped.

-Tan malvado...-Dijo en un jadeo, aún con la necesidad de terminar; y con eso en mente, dirigió su mano hacía su propio miembro, dispuesto a terminar por su cuenta. Pero su mano fue detenida, siendo tomada con fuerza por Lan Wangji.

-No.

-¿Ah?

-Aún no.

Wei Ying hizo un puchero.-Tan cruel. Lo necesito.-Pidió, aún hablando entre jadeos.

-Aún no...-Pero Lan Wangji volvió a repetir, sin abandonar su tono serio.

Wei Ying bufó, rindiéndose. Lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su querido esposo.

"Mi querido Lan Zhan ya no era inocente para este momento". Pensó.

Observó cómo Lan Zhan lamía dos de sus dedos, Wei Ying no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante la vista. Después de unos minutos, pareciendo satisfecho; llevó uno de los dedos hasta la entrada de Wei Wuxian, y éste, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, intentó relajarse.

Pero antes de ingresar, Lan Wangji volvió a acercarse al rostro de Wei Wuxian a gatas, empezando a besar al otro lentamente. Wei Ying supo al instante que intentaba tranquilizarlo, eso lo hizo sonreír en el beso.

Las piernas de Wei Wuxian se encontraban a los costados de Lan Wangji, ésto facilitó la intromisión, la cual empezó lento y con paciencia, esperando no dañar al otro.

Wei Ying varias veces gimió entre el beso, y a través de estos, Lan Zhan descifraba que tan cómodo se encontraba. 

Pronto, y al sentirse seguro; Lan Wangji empezó a atreverse a ingresar un segundo, para después ser un tercero. El beso había terminado minutos atrás, pero aún así, la atención de Lan Wangji se centraba en cada una de las expresiones de Wei Ying, analizándolas.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más, Lan Wangji ofreciéndole placer a Wei Wuxian con sus dedos, hasta el momento en que éste último se cansó. Wei Ying detuvo el brazo de Lan Zhan, y con un voz jadeante por el placer anterior, exigió.

-Basta. A ti, te necesito a ti.-Dijo, queriendo alejar los dedos del otro de sí. Wei Wuxian necesitaba a su esposo.-Por favor...

Lan Wangji, entendiendo; alejó sus dedos. Y aunque un poco tímido, él también se deshizo de su última prenda, mostrando su erección, que se había mantenido despierta desde hace minutos atrás. Wei Ying sonrió.

-Como se esperaba de Hanguang Jun.-Dijo mientras lo veía descaradamente. Lan Wangji evadió su mirada.

-Silencio.

Wei Ying se carcajeó. Intentó relajar su cuerpo lo suficiente, porque aunque había sido preparado, Lan Wangji era demasiado grande.

Wei Ying gimió bajo al sentir al otro ingresar lentamente en sí. No pudo evitar arrancar un poco del césped bajo él. Al ver ésto, Lan Wangji se inclinó hacía Wei Ying, de esa manera; él podría aferrarse a él.

El proceso fue lento hasta el momento en que Lan Wangji ingresó por completo, y pasaron unos minutos, donde tanto Wei Wuxian como Lan Wangji tenían que regular su respiración; hasta que Lan Zhan pudiera moverse. Pero antes, se centró en acomodarlos, quedando con Wei Wuxian casi sentado en su regazo, quien también había rodeado con sus piernas la cintura de Lan Wangji.

El ritmo empezó lento, un ritmo paciente y que aún se encontraba experimentando. Pero sólo fue por unos minutos antes de que la pasión creciera entre los dos, y el deseo dominó sus mentes, hasta el punto en que el ritmo aumento a una velocidad alarmante. 

Si no se tratara de un sueño, a Wei Wuxian le preocuparía que sus gemidos pudieron ser escuchados por alguien desconocido; pero al no ser el caso, no tendría que preocuparse de nada, mucho menos de las palabras obscenas que pudiera llegar a decir.

Sus manos tampoco se pudieron detener, acariciando múltiples veces, ya sea con pasión o cariño; cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Mientras que sus labios se entrelazaban entre sí, o besaban la piel brillante y suave del otro, dejando notorias marcas que gritaban propiedad.

En algún punto, la mirada de Wei Wuxian terminó en la cinta aún intacta en la frente de Lan Wangji, y como impulso, la tomó entre sus manos. Después de todo, ésta le pertenecía. Lan Wangji lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de parecer satisfecho con su acción. Wei Wuxian sólo la acercó más posesivamente, sabiendo el significado detrás de ésta.

Los dos gemían el nombre del contrario; muchas veces en el oído del otro, haciendo que escalofríos recorran su cuerpo. Estos mismos gemidos, fueron los que les indicaron que los dos pronto llegarían, volviéndose desesperados y constantes, al igual que más fuertes.

-¡Lan Zhan!-Un fuerte llamado hizo resonar el área como consecuencia de la liberación de Wei Ying, quien se dejó caer en el césped, con todo su cuerpo sin fuerza.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Lan Wangji también acabara en el interior de Wei Wuxian, con un gemido casi reprimido. Wei Ying gimió bajo al sentirse lleno de repente.

Sus jadeos dominaron el área, volviéndose el único sonido que habitaba en el ambiente. 

Lan Wangji salió de Wei Wuxian, y también algo cansado, se recostó con él. Los se abrazaron aún desnudos, sin importar el sudor que habitaba en los cuerpos de los dos.

Frente a frente, Wei Wuxian le sonrió al otro, antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para poder besarlo. Un beso tan lento y dulce.

Al separarse, volvió a sonreírle, esta vez siendo correspondido con la hermosa sonrisa de su esposo. Fue lo único que vio antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él.

-{<*>}-

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, y cuando lograron aclararse, lo primero que vio fue la mirada de su esposo en él.

-¿Lan Zhan?

-Despertaste.

Wei Ying observó a su alrededor, aún no parecía tan tarde. Rápidamente los recuerdos de su sueño aparecieron en su mente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras volvía a recostarse con Lan Wangji.

-¿Soñaste con nuestro primer beso?

-Mmn.

-¿Te gustó mi versión?-Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-...Mmn...-Sonrió, pareciendo recordar.

Wei Ying suspiró.-Es una lastima que pensara que en realidad una joven señorita fue la que me había robado mi primer beso.

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño antes besar a Wei Wuxian, tomando lugar encima de él.

Wei Wuxian sonrió al ser atacado como esperaba, y no pudo evitar reír al sentir una gran erección en su pierna. Lan Zhan se encontraba duro por su reciente sueño.

Wei Ying mantenía una sonrisa eterna mientras era besado con pasión.

"No importaba cuál de las dos versiones fuera, él amaba las dos por igual".


End file.
